Device-to-device (D2D) communications is one means for improving the performance of LTE (Long Term Evolution) and other cellular networks. In D2D communications, terminals (referred to as user equipments or UEs in LTE) communicate with one another directly rather than being linked through the base station (referred to as an evolved node B or eNB in LTE). D2D communication between two or more D2D devices is typically very local, due to the short distance between D2D devices and therefore uses very lower transmit power. D2D communications is also a powerful way to increase spatial reuse of resources in cellular systems for higher throughput. The present disclosure deals with aspects of D2D communications relating to recovery of lost connections between D2D devices.